


Mafia

by crabbydeviants



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Italian, Italian Mafia, Italy, Romance, fan fiction, mafia, mafioso - Freeform, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbydeviants/pseuds/crabbydeviants
Summary: Stella is on a trip to Italy and meets Alex, but little does she know, he is in the mafia.





	1. Welcoming Comittee

“The most important thing to remember is to stay together at all times. You see someone who you suspect is doing something suspicious, you turn the other way. Anyone caught involved with the Italian Mafia will be sent back to America immediately.” Mrs. Reed finishes, looking at the students. She grins and says “Remember to have fun!” I roll my eyes and look at my friend, Kara. We both knew we were only going to Italy with the school to get away from home for the summer, and we sure as hell were gonna live it up. Neither of us knew a lick of Italian, but it was too late to try to learn the language, so we didn’t bother. 

When we had finally arrived in Italy, we had time to wander about. Kara and I spotted a small café, and headed towards it. On the outside patio sat a posse of men who looked about our age, and they were attractive, to say the least. They were dressed warmly for such a hot day, but the sun was going down, so we didn’t question it.   
“I’ll pay for your coffee if you go over and ask for one’s number.” Kara whispers, smirking.  
“Okay, bet.” I say, making my way over to the guys. I barely made it to the entrance of the patio before they were staring me down. I spin my head to look at Kara in fear, but she grins devilishly and gives me a thumbs up. I make my way to their table, and they look on edge.  
“Do you boys speak English?” I mentally kicked myself for that awful opening statement. One of them grins and nods. His dark brown eyes showed no emotion, and yet I found myself lost in them. One of them mutters to the other in Italian, and I bite my lip.  
“What’s your name?” I ask, less confident than before. The English-speaker flexes his jaw and blinks.  
“Alex.” he says sharply, and winks. I was caught off guard, unsure if his cockiness was a facade or if he was actually this douchey. Either way, a bet is a bet, and I pop the question.  
“Can I get your number?” I ask flatly. He smirks and grabs a napkin and pen. I was shocked that it worked.   
“I’ll be waiting for your text.” he says, handing the napkin to me and turning back to face his buddies. I spin toward Kara and show off the napkin. She shakes her head, and pulls out her wallet.


	2. Shitty Hotels and Shittier Pickup Lines

“This hotel is absolute shite.” Kara declared, picking at the peeling wallpaper. I look around the small room, which was supposedly made for two. I empty the contents of my purse onto my bed. Chopsticks, nail glue, and various other random items fall onto the mattress, along with a torn napkin.   
“Is that his number?” Kara asks, snooping through my heap of junk. I burn red and nod.  
“Ooh, you like him for real? You can shower first if you text him.” Kara smirks.  
“Kara I’m getting really fuckin’ tired of your dares,” I say, picking at the napkin. I look up and smile.   
“But showering first does sound nice...” I say, reaching for my phone, and putting the number into my contact list. I open the message app and pull up his name... and pause, chewing my lip.   
“I don’t know what to say...” I say, even redder than before. Kara gives me a weird look.  
“God, you’re such a virgin. Just introduce himself. If he doesn’t like you, you’ll never see him again.” she says, rolling her eyes and falling onto the bed. 

Me: Hey, this is Stella. From the café. haha

“Done. Now where’s my towel?” I shove my phone in Kara’s face. Right as I pulled my phone back, it buzzed. Kara grinned, watching my face grow pale. 

Alex: Ciao, bella. Graceful entrance you made. 

“What did he say?” Kara asks, trying to read the text.   
“He’s making fun of my opening line.”  
“Well it was pretty shite. Respond!” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at Kara’s pushiness. 

Me: well it would have been awkward if I used my best pickup line and you only spoke Italian :P

I toss my phone on my bed.   
“Right, I’m showering now.”   
“Wait! I think he just asked you out!” Kara said after diving to grab my phone.  
“He says ‘I suppose you are correct. Are you up for some drinks?’ STELLA!!!” Kara screams excitedly. She jumps out of bed, and runs to her suitcase.   
“You tell him ‘yes’ and I’ll get you an outfit”   
I stood there in shock as she tosses me my phone and frantically digs through her luggage. I take a deep breath and open my phone.

me: sure! I just turned 18 last month so :P

I cringe immediately and look up at Kara.  
“I’m bad at talking to boys.” I say sighing.   
“Maybe you’ll be better tipsy.” she says, shoving a black tshirt dress into my hands.


	3. Small Pubs and Small Talk

Alex had texted me the name of the pub and it was in walking distance of my hotel, so I walked. I finally arrived, and saw him smoking a cigarette in front of the door. I wave slightly, and he nods.  
“Nice dress,” he says, turning his head to blow cigarette smoke. “You didn’t wear that for me, did you?” he says cockily. I wanted to be angry, but his grin made me feel every emotion except anger.   
“My roommate insisted upon it.” I say, smiling shyly. He takes my arm and leads me inside. We sat down, and he seemed distant, as if his mind was preoccupied. He takes his time scanning the room, and looks over his shoulder for a moment.   
“Are you okay? Is this not a good place... we can leave...” I ask, twirling my hair with my finger.   
“No, we are fine. Don’t worry about it? it’s just a habit of fine.” he says, looking me up and down. I take this time to also study him. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was still slicked back from earlier, and now he looked tired. He broke the silence by trying to make small talk.  
“So you’re a tourist, am I correct?” I nod.  
“Yes, I’m here on a school trip. After I get back home, I have to prepare for college. I’ll be here for two months.”   
“I graduated last year. Wasn’t able to go to college though, my grandfather died, and I had to...” Alex paused, trying to come up with the words swimming in his brain. “Take over his business.” he finishes, and quickly changes the subject by ordering drinks. The drinks arrived, and we kept the small talk going. My brain was growing foggy, and I needed to clear my head. I stood up, and before I even opened my mouth, I heard the loudest noise ever. I felt something hit me, and Alex recoiled. His arm was bleeding, but my torso was growing warm. I press my hands to my stomach.  
“Is that... what I think it is?” I asked shakily, hoping that if I didn’t address it for what it was, it wasn’t real. Alex nodded, I could see pain in his eyes, but no fear.   
“Calm down, love. It’s alright. We... we can get you fixed up. Just...” before he could finish what he was saying my eyes closed and all I couldn’t see anything.


End file.
